Game On
by NonExistentSoul
Summary: After sacrificing his magic in order to save Sirius from the veil the two flee to Japan. Harry honestly didn't know how volleyball got added to the mix. Personally he blamed the short bundle of energy with orange hair. TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I went looking for Harry Potter Haikyuu crossovers and only found two. Sadly those two weren't what I was looking for so I decided to write my own. This one will probably be HarryXSugawara. Who knows I might write another one with another pairing but for now I'm good. I have so many stories going at once I must be crazy but this was bugging me so I had to write it.**

 **There will be future side pairings, for example Kageyama x Hinata (though HinataXKenma is cute to.) you can suggest some of your favourite Haikyuu pairings and I will consider using them.**

 **WARNING THIS CONTAINS FUTURE SLASH and I do not own harry potter or Haikyuu!**

Time seemed to freeze as he watched Sirius's form slowly fall towards the veil. His godfather had managed to dodge the spell that Bellatrix had sent towards him but lost his footing in the process and was now falling to what Harry was certain was his death.

Sirius had been the one person to truly care about Harry, no strings attached. Sure the man wasn't perfect but Harry wouldn't have him any other way. He knew that while Hermione was his friend her true loyalty lay with Dumbledore and the ministry, Hermione was unable to challenge authority. He didn't see Ron as such a close friend anymore after he'd turned his back on Harry in a fit of jealousy.

He'd always see Dumbledore as a grandfatherly figure but he had an unshakable feeling that Dumbledore had ulterior motives. Remus was like an uncle to him but he rarely saw the werewolf. He knew that losing Sirius would ruin so without even realising it his magic reacted.

Suddenly everything froze, as if someone had pressed paused on a remote. Harry was able to move as he turned around in confusion. "How much are you willing to sacrifice to save your godfather?" Harry whirled towards the voice and wondered how he had not caught sight of the figure earlier. They sat on top of the veil, swinging their legs slightly. Long hair flowed from their scalp and flowed gently around them in long waves. The woman's face, for it was obviously a woman, was elegant and beautiful. She had wide blue eyes that had a depth to them, soft plump lips, high cheek bones and long dark eyelashes. But at the same time, there was definitely something in-human about her.

He answered without even thinking about it. "Anything."

A searing pain struck him and then everything went blank.

 **Line-break:**

"But Potter-sempai you said you'd teach us how to play volleyball." Harry let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. The annoying midget had been following him around all day. It always made him happy when he found someone shorter than him, not that it was hard these days. The Japanese ministry had been appalled with the state he and his godfather had been in when they arrived. He'd been given nutrients potions to take every day in order to combat the lack of food he'd gotten at the Dursley's. It turns out he had inherited his father's height and therefore towered over the ginger before him.

"No, I never said that I'd teach you anything. I mentioned that I use to play a sport at my old school, but kid, I have no idea how to play volleyball." Honestly the kid was starting to get on his nerves. If he didn't have a slight weak spot for redheads, due to the fond memories of the Weasley family, he'd have snapped at the kid ages ago.

One of the boys seemed to see how close Harry was to snapping and tugged at the ginger's sleeve. "Come on Hinata-kun." In a last ditch effort to get Harry to help him the ginger, Hinata if he'd heard correctly, clapped his hands together and let out a loud "Please help us. We have a tournament coming up soon and if nothing changes we won't stand a chance." Harry heaved a sigh.

He hadn't had anything planned for the day but he'd have to tell Sirius his change of plans. He wasn't sure what it was that made him want to help Hinata, maybe it was the passion in Hinata's voice or maybe it was the fact that Harry had missed sport. "Fine I'll help you. When's the tournament?"

Hinata smiled blindingly up at him. "Thanks so much Potter-sempai! And the tournament is in a week." Harry bit back a groan of annoyance before once again running a hand through his hair. He studied the group of boys before him "Well it looks like we have a lot of work to do."

 **Line-Break:**

They'd only been practicing for an hour and Hinata and Harry were the only ones not panting. Harry looked at the all ready tired boys disapprovingly. They had only been doing light stretches and warm ups, they shouldn't be tired yet. Harry mentally added stamina to the ever growing list of the things he had to somehow help the boys improve with within the next week.

He had to admit that he hadn't had the chance to exercise much since he'd come to Japan and it felt good.

He didn't regret sacrificing his magic in order to save Sirius but he wished it hadn't hurt so badly. His magic had been closely tied to his soul and to have it so roughly torn off had nearly killed him. He hadn't eaten properly, hadn't responded to anything for just over a month. Sirius had moved them to Japan and under the watchful eyes of qualified medics he slowly began to recover.

It had been two months till he was healthy enough to leave the hospital. He still suffered from nightmares, flashbacks and was prone to periods of not talking or eating. He was constantly trying to find ways to distract himself from the gaping hole where his magic used to be.

Sirius was slowly recovering as well. He covered his pain with smiles and laughter while Harry coped by removing himself from his emotions completely. Harry had been enrolled to a local high school and would start attending next year. Sirius didn't expect that much from him but Harry knew attending was important.

He hadn't been to a muggle school in years and was severely behind. Since he himself could now be considered a squib most of what he'd learnt in Hogwarts was now useless to him. He was being home tutored and was slowly catching up to other people his age.

He pulled himself from his thoughts as he ordered the boys to run laps of the volleyball court they now stood on. Ignoring the groans the boys let out at the order he joined the boys in their jogging. Hinata matched Harry's pace so that they were jogging next to each other.

"So Potter-sempai, where do you go to school?" He shot Hinata an annoyed glance before answering with a short "I'm homeschooled." Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes "Really? That's so cool!" Finding the gingers energetic personality annoying Harry increased his pace.

After about twenty minutes of running he let the boys have a break. While the boys lay or sat panting on the court Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a muggle cigarette. It was actually a magical cigarette and there were numerous differences between it and its muggle sibling. The main one being it did not cause harm, sickness or cancer in its users. It didn't have any of the side effects muggle cigarettes did so no bad breath or brown fingers for Harry.

The purpose of the magical cigarettes is that it releases small bursts of magic into the user. They had become quite popular with pureblood families but had originally been made for people like him, squibs, people who had temporarily or permanently lost their magic and people with very low levels magic.

The doctor he was seeing had prescribed him some. The hint of magic that he got when he used them was just the relief he needed. Unfortunately if he used them to often the magic could harm or overload his system so he was limited to one a fortnight. He'd been saving this one but he figured now was as good a time as ever.

Placing the cigarette between his lips he reached for his lighter. Whoever had designed the magic cigarettes made them appear exactly like muggle cigarettes, they even needed to be lit to be used. Just as he found the lighter in his pocket he felt the cigarette pulled from between his lips. "You know you really shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you."

He glared down at the midget who had the nerve to take his cigarette. He growled out a low "Give it back." Hinata glared back up at him "What are you going to do if I don't?" Harry felt his annoyance spike. Magical cigarettes were expensive and while Sirius had the black fortune Harry had lost the Potter fortune when he lost his magic. Sirius had more than enough money to support both of them but Harry had insisted on paying for the cigarettes himself.

"If you don't give it back I'll leave and then you'll be left to practice for the tournament by yourself." Hinata slumped slightly before he dejectedly held out the cigarette. Harry was quick to pluck it from the gingers fingers. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

Happily breathing in and feeling magic rush through him he relaxed. Breathing out the harmless smoke, which was only there to make the cigarette more like a muggle cigarette, he glanced down at Hinata. "Ok kid let's get this straight. I'll help you get ready for your tournament but you can't tell me what to do. I'm not here because I like you; I'm here because I have nothing better to do, and I hate being bored, capeesh?"

Hinata nodded, appearing slightly sad. Harry quickly squashed down the guilt that hit him at making the ginger look so sad. He took another drag of his cigarette before turning to the other boys who had been curiously watching the interaction. "Ok let's get started on practicing some serves."

 **Line-Break:**

When he arrived home he smoothly dodged his godfather's attempt to glomp him. Making his way towards the kitchen he dropped his bag in the doorway before starting to prepare dinner. Sirius made his way into the kitchen and asked a cheerful "So how was your day? Make any friends?"

Harry paused for a split second from where he was grabbing ingredients from the fridge. He let out a slightly harsh "I don't need friends." Sirius's cheerful facade slipped and his expression became serious (no pun intended) and slightly sad. "You know that's not true. Everyone needs friends, even you Pup."

Harry began to cut up some vegetables "Well you know how well that went last time." Sirius winced slightly at the thought of Hermione and Ron. They had yet to contact Harry, and after the fight the three had gotten into before Harry left Sirius doubted they ever would.

Letting out a sigh Sirius joined Harry in preparing dinner. His Godson might not realise it but he needed friends now more than ever. He understood that Harry was afraid to let anybody get close. It just made him sad seeing Harry close himself of and push away other people's attempts at becoming friends.

Sirius was the only one that Harry acted like himself in front of. Without even realising what he was doing Harry had built a high, stone wall around his heart. Deciding to change the subject Sirius gently said "I've been thinking of joining a local volleyball club. I mean it's not even close to Quidditch but it's the most popular sport in the area, and I need to keep in shape."

It was then that he noticed his godson had frozen. Straining his ears he could make out Harry's faint "Volleyball. Why is it always volleyball?"

 **Line-Break:**

 **One week later.**

Harry wasn't sure why he went to watch the brat's tournament. He hadn't gone in with the team, mainly because he didn't see himself at part of the team. He had helped the brat's get prepared as well as he could but he couldn't help but think that they still had no chance.

Sure Hinata's jumping ability was amazing but he couldn't win the game by himself. His teammates were below average when it came to volleyball and they had no strategy. Comparing them to people who had been playing for years, had an actual coach and knew what they were doing, Hinata's team didn't stand a chance.

And yet he was here anyway.

He watched from the crowd as Hinata and his team made their way onto the courts. They stood out slightly due to how short all their members were. Harry frowned when he saw their opponents make their way onto the courts. He knew that Hinata's team were going against a strong opponent in their first game.

It was kind of amusing to watch Hinata be blindsided by the sheer size of the tournament. Hinata was pulled out of their opponent's way by two of his friends. Hinata's team barely reached the other teams shoulders and compared to them they looked like little kids.

He watched in slight concern as Hinata clutched his stomach and ran off to where Harry assumed the toilet was. He hoped Hinata got over his nerves quickly as he was the only way the team had a hope of winning. He was unable to hear what anyone on the court was actually saying but he could guess.

Hinata was back in a couple of minutes, seemingly over his nerves and the game started. He watched with slight annoyance but mostly sympathy as Hinata's team made mistake after mistake. He was surprised when the fact that they were losing didn't seem to dampen Hinata's mood at all. He knew he would have gotten at least slightly annoyed but Hinata smiled as bright as ever.

When Hinata got the chance to spike Harry thought that they were going to score a point. Unfortunately his spike was blocked by the other team. Harry was literally on the edge of his seat when the other team was on their match point. He let out a groan of annoyance when the setter mucked up but didn't take his eyes of the ball.

And suddenly Hinata was there and the spike he did was amazing. He winced slightly when Hinata was unable to land his jump and went crashing into the side of the court. Unfortunately Hinata's shot had landed just outside of the court.

Harry watched apprehensively as the other team's setter said something to Hinata through the net. Apparently whatever he said was bad because one of Hinata's friends had to hold the other back. The teams lined up and then the game was over.

He stayed for a couple of minutes before deciding there was really no reason for him to be there anymore. He was surprised to see Hinata and his two friends standing on the steps. He decided to walk past them and hope that they didn't notice him. Unfortunately Hinata turned around just as Harry was walking past.

The ginger spotted him immediately and let out an excited "Hari-sempai, did you come to see our game?" Harry stopped and turned to face Hinata. "No." Hinata smiled up at him, able to see through his blatant lie. After a seconds hesitation Harry let out a soft "But I did see your game and you guys did great." He patted Hinata on the head before turning and walking away.

 **Sorry for any punctuation or spelling mistakes and this will have slow updates.**

 **EDIT; I changed grandson into godson, sorry if it caused any confusion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys, I know I said I'd update masquerade murders next but somehow I ended up writing this instead. I'm currently working on the next chapters of magic on the court and masquerade murders if you're interested. Sorry this took so long to get out. I love the idea of KurooXHarry! *Hits head on desk repetitively* There are so many pairings to choose from! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes as this is self beta'd.**

 **I don't own Haikyuu or Harry Potter. Nor am I making any money from writing this.**

It had nearly been a year since Harry last saw Hinata. He honestly didn't expect to see the ginger again. Sirius had joined a local team which was made up of males around his godfather's age. Harry tagged along with him to most of their games and practices. Turns out he quite good at volleyball and he liked playing it, though not as much as Quidditch.

He was finally starting at his new school as he'd caught up in his muggle studies. Today was the first day of the year and the school was full of people trying to get the first years to join their clubs. Harry himself was a second year but he also had to choose a club to join. As he was new the school was giving him a week to choose a club to join.

He was leaning towards joining the volleyball club as he actually knew how to play volleyball. The day passed in a blur and before Harry knew it the school day was over and club activities were about to start. He had ignored most people's attempts to talk to him and had focused on his work.

As he was heading towards the exit so he could go home he stopped before an open door. There was a path leading to what looked like a gym. The familiar sound of people playing volleyball came from within and Harry was tempted to go check it out. In the end he decided he may as well and quietly entered the gym.

Five people stood near the door on the other side of the gym and Harry watched them curiously. Three of the people were dressed in a black uniform that Harry guessed belonged to the volleyball club. Harry froze when he saw the other two, who were being shoved out the door, one he easily recognized as Hinata. He nearly groaned in annoyance.

It was likely the energetic ginger was trying out for the team. Suddenly joining the volleyball club didn't seem so appealing. There was no way in hell he'd be able to put up with the ball of energy every day. He stood there for another moment, watching as the door was slammed in Hinata's and the tall dark haired male's faces, before deciding now was probably a good time to leave.

Unfortunately as he was turning to leave his shoes squeaked on the freshly cleaned floor. Instantly freezing Harry started to silently swear. So he could be as stealthy as he needed when facing Voldemort but he stuffs up like a newbie now? The three club members quickly turned to face him at the noise.

Harry took a quick moment to survey them. The first one had a shaved head and harsh grey eyes. The next had slightly shaggy silver hair and silver eyes that shone with happiness. The final one, who appeared to be the captain of the volleyball team, had dark brown hair that nearly looked black and warm brown eyes.

The three stared at him in shock, obviously wondering what he was doing and how long he'd been there. Harry turned on his heel quickly and began to walk towards the door. He froze when one of them called out "Wait a second."

Harry stopped and turned slightly. Apparently it had been the silver haired one to call out to him, as said teenager was now quickly walking towards him, the other two on his heels. The one with the shaved head scowled at him. Harry supposed the look was supposed to scare him, but Harry couldn't help but think it just made the other teen look constipated.

Surprisingly it was the one with brown hair that first talked to him. "Are you here to join the team?" Harry turned his gaze to him and the teen stiffened slightly. While Harry had most of it hidden away there was still a dangerous air about him. He also couldn't help but feel happy about the fact that he was taller than all three boys. Only by a couple of inches, but after being so short for so long he felt happy when he was taller than anyone.

He glanced at the teen with the shaved head, who was still making that face, before answering. "I was thinking about it. But now I've decided I'm not going to." He went to leave, only to be stopped, again. The silverette had jumped in front of Harry, temporarily blocking his path. Harry stared into unflinching silver eyes before the silverette spoke up. "You haven't seen anything. How do you know if you want to join or not?"

It was a good question; one Harry wasn't in the mood to answer.

Harry wasn't a big fan of being around other people. So the idea of joining a club really didn't appeal to him. He wouldn't even be joining a club if it wasn't a school requirement. He was still considering not joining a club, school rules be damned. If he did join a club he wanted to join one where nobody tried to get close to him. This definitely wasn't that club, especially not with the annoying ginger here.

He held the silverette's gaze and was slightly surprised when the other didn't flinch or back down. Sure this wasn't his most powerful glare, but it was normally enough to get people to back off. Harry remained stubbornly silent. It seemed as neither boy was going to back down, the scowling teen and the captain watched with a mixture of bemusement and curiosity.

Harry had to stop himself from sighing in annoyance. He itched for a cigarette, but he'd already had his one for the fortnight. Suddenly the doors of the gym flew open. Harry didn't pay attention to what Hinata and the other male were saying; he was too busy using their entrance as a chance to slip out unnoticed.

 **Line-Break**

It was Harry's third day at his new school and he sighed when he heard someone yell out a loud "Potter-sempai!" He recognised the annoying pipsqueak's voice easily enough. Swearing under his breath he quickened his pace. Damn it, he should have expected this. But he hadn't expected it and therefore had no escape plan.

He didn't acknowledge when Hinata started walking next to him, and decided to see how long the kid would last with Harry ignoring him. He obviously couldn't last long because not even five seconds later he was demanding "Why didn't you join the volleyball team?" Harry gave an aggravated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

He really wasn't in the mood for this. He glared down at the ginger, and was annoyed slightly when the look didn't seem to affect the other male at all. "It's none of your business what I do and don't do. And don't call me sempai."

The brats look turned stubborn and Harry nearly sighed again. So not only was the brat, annoying, energetic and loud he was also stubborn, great, just great. "Me and Kageyama-kun saw you leave the gym. The others also want to know what you were doing there."

Deciding not to answer Hinata's question and instead Harry decided to try to distract the ginger. He glanced down at the other male "Who's this Kageyama-kun you talk about. Is he your boyfriend?" Harry watched in hidden amusement as Hinata's face glowed red and the other male began to splutter.

Hinata stopped walking and glared up at Harry, his face still tomato red. Harry simply kept walking, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder. Even though he'd only said what he'd said to shut Hinata up he couldn't lie, the other teens reaction had been pretty funny.

He was grateful when Hinata didn't try to catch up to him or call out. Harry let a small smirk cross his face. At least he knew how to make the midget shut up now.

 **Line-break**

Harry sat curled up on the couch, a book held comfortably in his hands. The taste of strawberry filled his mouth as he distractedly sucked on the lollypop that lay in his mouth. He was up to the climax of the book and he was unable to tear his eyes away from the words before him.

He liked reading; it was a way for him to escape. He was constantly searching for things to distract him, not just from his lack of magic but also from the prophecy that lay heavily on his shoulders. He found some pretty good distractions so far. Reading, cooking, sport, drawing and listening to music were a few. He'd also taken up martial arts though he wasn't very good yet.

He found it ridiculous that despite the fact that he'd lost his magic he was still expected to kill Voldemort. But he decided not to think about that yet, he still had plenty of time before he had to go back to England.

He finished the final page of the book with a heavy sigh. He pulled the lollypop stick out of his mouth slowly. It was then that he became aware of the fact that he wasn't the only one in the room. He lazily turned to face his godfather, his green eyes accusing. "How long have you been standing there for?"

From his spot against the door frame Sirius sighed. "Not long pup. I just want to talk to you about school. Have you chosen a club to join yet?" It was Harry's turn to sigh. He ran an aggravated hand through his hair. "Not yet. None of them are appealing in the slightest."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him "What about the volleyball club?" Harry shrugged slightly. While he didn't really want to join the volleyball club he had to admit it was the best option compared to some of the other clubs. He'd just have make sure nobody got to close to him "I guess I could join the volleyball club. Honestly I'd rather not join any club." Harry had never been a big fan of following the rules. Sirius gave him an amused smile, as if knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. "I know pub. But you've only been at this school for a couple of days. Try to give it a chance, okay?"

He huffed out an annoyed sigh but nodded slowly. "Fine, I'll join." Then he mumbled a soft "It's not like I have a choice." Sirius gave him a proud smile which made Harry feel slightly better about deciding to join the volleyball club.

Standing from the couch he made his way to where his godfather stood. He didn't even hesitate to pull Sirius into a tight hug. Sirius happily returned said hug. Sirius was the only one he had left and Harry intended to keep him safe for as long as possible. The hug was warm and comforting; much like how Harry imagined a father hugging their son would be like. It was moments like these that made Harry realise the world wasn't such a bad place.

 **Line-break**

He walked down the hall with his back straight and his eyes holding a determined glint. In his hand he clutched the signup sheet for the volleyball club. He stopped before the closed doors of the gym before collecting himself and sliding them open.

Inside were Hinata, the dark haired male whom he assumed was Kageyama, the silverette, the guy with the shaved head, a couple of other people and the captain. They looked to be in the middle of practice but they all turned when they heard the door open. Harry ignored their stares as he silently approached the captain.

The captain didn't flinch away from the intense look in Harry's eyes and simply watched as Harry got closer. Hinata seemed to get over his surprise as he yelled out a loud "What are you doing here Hari-kun." Harry shifted his gaze till his eyes met Hinata's. Then slowly he looked at all the members in the eyes before answering honestly. "I'm here to join the volleyball club."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys, a big thanks to all those people who reviewed, favourited or followed. I really do love you guys. I'm now leaning towards HarryXkuroo. Please tell me what you think, I need pairing ideas, is everyone okay with HinataXKageyama?**

 **This is around episode six. Sorry for any mistakes as this is self beta'd and I do not own Harry Potter or Haikyuu.**

Harry wasn't in the mood for volleyball. He'd been a member of the volleyball club for a couple of days now and had yet to actually do anything. He'd practically taken over the small stage at the end of the gym. It was where he sat and watched the team practice while munching on snacks.

He knew the fact that he refused to join in on practice was starting to get on some of the teams nerves but he didn't care. He'd join in when he wanted to, which probably wouldn't happen. Besides, this way he was part of a club without getting to close to anyone. In Harry's mind it was a win-win situation.

He was currently laying on his stomach on the stage reading a book. A crumpled bag of chips lay on his left side, its contents half eaten, and on his right side sat a bar of unopened chocolate. He itched to have a cigarette but decided to hold out till after practice, students weren't allowed to smoke on school grounds. Not that that had stopped him before.

Harry glanced up as a shadow fell over his prone form. He let out a soft exasperated sigh when he saw that it was the idiot Tanaka. Well it could be worse; it could be the ginger midget. The other teen had on his 'intimidating' face, which Harry easily ignored. He turned back to his book before turning the page.

"Hey, Lazy Brit, you gonna join the game?" Harry's eyebrow twitched slightly at the nickname but he didn't move from his spot. Tanaka's frustration grew as Harry refused to acknowledge his presence. Tanaka had to resist the urge to punch the bastard in the face. "Fine then, don't blame me when you kicked out of the team for not joining in."

Now that got a reaction. Harry stilled and his eyes flickered up to meet Tanaka's. As much as Harry didn't want to participate he didn't want to be kicked out. This was the only good club to join and being kicked out was definitely not an option. A wicked grin stretched across Tanaka's face. "Oh, so you didn't hear? The captain said he was getting sick of you not joining in and it's quite possible that you'll get kicked out."

Harry's eyes drifted back to his book and he was silent for a moment. He remorsefully shut his book, vowing to finish it later and find out if Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth got together. He smoothly stood from his laying down position and stretched out his back.

After hearing his back crack, and smiling when the noise made Tanaka wince, he went to join the practice. The team stood in a loose circle and Harry stepped in beside Hinata as it was the only free spot. It took a while for them to notice he was there, he could be quiet when he wanted to, and most looked shocked that he was actually participating.

Hinata looked the most shocked, staring up at him with wide orange eyes. "Wha... Hari-kun? But I thought you said you couldn't play volleyball." Hinata looked surprised when Kageyama punched his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us he couldn't play volleyball sooner, you dumbass." Hinata looked at Kageyama with wounded eyes "That hurt you bastard."

Daichi looked like he'd solved a puzzle and the rest of the team were staring at Harry in various expressions of shock. The silence was broken when Tsukishima started snickering "What kind of idiot joins a volleyball team when they can't play volleyball?"

"That explains why you haven't joined the practices; you don't know how to play. And I bet you were too embarrassed to ask." Sugawara's silver eyes looked at Harry in sympathy.

Harry was starting to get annoyed at his teams assumptions. He knew how to play volleyball dammit. This was all Hinata's fault; if the ginger midget had kept his mouth closed none of this would have happened. Harry knew he was good at volleyball as he had trained with his godfather and his godfather's team numerous times. Harry's agitation grew as Tanaka burst out laughing, joining in with Tsukishima's snickers.

Hinata turned back to Harry, a visible spring in his step."Don't worry Hari-kun we'll teach you how to play volleyball and soon you'll be able to play with the pros." Hinata pointed to his chest, making it obvious who he was referring to when he said pro's.

Harry sighed and placed a hand to the bridge of his nose. "You are such an idiot. Do you really think I'd join the volleyball team without knowing how to play? I know how to play so all of you can stop making stupid assumptions." He snapped, his frustration and annoyance bubbling beneath his skin.

A second later he realised that was the most he'd spoken in front of his team mates and he flushed slightly. He whirled around so no one could see his face "So are we going to start the practice or not?" The team was silent for a moment before Daichi spoke up. "Okay. We'll start with some warm ups and then we'll do a practice game."

 **Line-Break**

Harry knew he could be competitive. Once he was in 'the zone,' as Sirius called it, he gave it his full attention and pushed himself to the limits to win, something that seemed to shock his team mates. They had probably expected some half assed attempts from him. But no, Harry threw himself around in order to return the ball and score a point.

It was after a rather impressive block that Harry realised Hinata was staring at him with wide disbelieving eyes. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Now that he thought about it most of his teammates were looking at him in disbelief. He smirked at them before stalking towards a shell shocked Tsukishima. Unfortunately the blonde was on the other side of the net so Harry had to settle for a poisonous glare.

"Who's the idiot now, huh?" The blonde blinked in shock as he gazed down at Harry. Harry was pleased to note he was only slightly shorter than the other male. He turned to face the team. "I told you guys I could play."

Hinata gave Harry a wide smile "Wow, Hari-kun that was amazing! Can you teach me how to play like that?" Harry sighed, would the brat ever shut up? Probably not, damn.

The rest of practice passed in a blur and when it was over Harry was sweating but happy. Man, it felt good to play again. "Hey, Hari-kun are you coming to the match against aoba Johsai?" Harry turned to face the captain before shrugging. Daichi seemed to take that as a yes and kept talking "If you want to join the game you're going to have to join in all of our practices."

Harry nodded. Sirius would probably make him go to the game anyway. Daichi smiled "Okay. The game is in three weeks. I'm glad you finally decided to join in." And with that final piece of wisdom he turned and walked away.

 **Line-break**

True to his word Harry had joined in every practice until the game. He worked better with his teammates now but still refused to get to closer to them. He couldn't afford to get attached to any of them.

The bus trip was long enough for him to take a nap, which was precisely what he did. He only woke up when Tanaka started yelling. Apparently Hinata wasn't feeling to good and had puked all over the other male's pants. Harry couldn't help but be amused at Tanaka's and Hinata's horrified faces.

He watched Hinata run of to find a bath room and decided to follow the midget. Maybe there was something Harry could do to help the ginger calm down. He made his way to the bathroom where he found Hinata hunched over and clutching his stomach.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his extra drink bottle. Making his way over to the ginger midget he crouched next to him and passed him the bottle. Hinata looked up at him in confusion. "Hari-kun wha-" Harry cut him of "Shut up. Take small sips from the bottle. It should pass soon."

Hinata nodded and took small sips of water. Internally debating with himself for a second Harry reached out a hand and began rubbing soothing circles on the gingers back. Hinata tensed for a second before relaxing. "Do you feel better?" Hinata took another sip from the water bottle "A bit. Thanks Hari-kun. I owe you one."

Harry stood and offered a hand to Hinata. "Come on midget. We have a game to win." Hinata nodded, determination glittering in his eyes, before reaching up and grasping Harry's hand. "Let's do this."

 **Line-Break**

Unfortunately the large gym and the tall opponents made Hinata's nerves even worse. Harry stood to the back of the group and he didn't really pay attention to what is teammates were saying. He probably should have but he didn't.

He wanted to pull out a snack so he could eat but apparently there was a 'no food in the gym' rule, what a load of crap. He watched as Hinata once again ran off to the bathroom but this time he decided not to follow. Hinata had kept the bottle of water Harry had given him so there wasn't much else he could do for the ginger. Besides, Harry had seen Tanaka run of to find him.

Daichi handed Harry a red singlet with the number 3 on it which Harry proceeded to slip on over his top. Once all of the players were there they bowed to each other before getting into position.

Harry watched in sympathy as Hinata made mistake after mistake. What was making the ginger haired boy so nervous that he managed to knock over the umpire chair? Harry managed to get some blocks and returns in but not many, not with Hinata running all over the court like a headless chicken.

And when they finally scored a point the worst possible thing happened. It was Hinata's turn to serve. If he stuffed up the first set would be finished. Harry didn't think it possible but somehow things got even worse.

When Hinata went to serve the ball glanced of his hand wrong and instead of going over the net it slammed into the back of Kageyama's head. Absolute silence fell over the court and even Harry was frozen in shock.

Slowly Kageyama turned to glare at Hinata, his glare promising death and destruction. Hinata looked like he was going to faint, Harry couldn't blame him. The sound of the umpire blowing the whistle cut through the heavy silence and it was like everybody unfroze.

Tanaka and Tsukishima started to snicker, not caring that Kageyama looked just about ready to kill someone. Kageyama turned and started stalking towards Hinata who backed away until he couldn't back up any further. Harry decided to give the two their privacy, flopped onto the floor and promptly fell asleep.

 **Line-break**

"I can't believe he's actually sleeping. What should we do? The team is going to need to line up soon." Sugawara's voice caused him to wake but he didn't stir.

"Maybe we should draw on his face as punishment and then take photos. That ought to teach him." And that of course was the idiot Tanaka. Harry jumped up "I'm awake. I'm awake; please don't draw on my face."

Some of the team chuckled at him and Tanaka laughed loudly. Harry ignored them and went to line up at the end of the court. There was a reason he was always falling asleep. His magic had been his main source of energy but now that he didn't have it he had to sleep a lot more then he used to to make up for it.

The healers had told him to tell people he had Narcolepsy if they asked why he fell asleep so much.

He wasn't sure what Tanaka said to Hinata while he was asleep but suddenly Hinata was back to his normal self. Karasuno started scoring again and soon the score was 10-9, Karasuno was in front by 1 point.

Harry sunk into his 'competitive mode' focusing on his team, the opposing team and the volleyball. He blocked out everything else. That said he couldn't help but laugh when Hinata took a volleyball to the face.

When they took a brake Harry gratefully accepted the bottle passed to him. "Try not to fall asleep again lazy brit." Harry glared at Tanaka "It's not like I can help it, it kinda just happens." Tanaka huffed "What's that supposed to mean?"

It surprisingly wasn't Tanaka that asked but Sugawara. The silverette stared at him intensely and Harry had to fight the urge to fidget. When it seemed that the other teen wasn't going to give up till he got an answer Harry sighed. "I have narcolepsy okay?"

Hinata bounded over "What's Narcolepsy?" Harry rubbed his forehead in irritation "It means that I have a bad habit of falling asleep when I'm not supposed to." Hinata's eyes widened in understanding. Before anyone could ask any more questions the break was over and they head to go back into their positions.

There were a couple of minor arguments but besides that Karasuno continued to score. Soon the score was 24-22 with Karasuno ahead by 2 points. Aoba Johsai was starting to get desperate. But in the end it was pointless and Karasuno won the set.

Harry was sitting on the bench resting when the cheering started. He didn't know why but a sense of dread washed over him. Something big was about to happen.

 **Just wanted to say I don't know much about narcolepsy so if I got something wrong or offended someone please tell me so I can change it. And just to make it clear Harry doesn't actually have narcolepsy it's just the easiest explanation for him to use.**

 **I'll be trying to cover an episode per chapter. Sorry this took so long. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! Crunchyroll (which is awesome and what I use to watch Haikyuu) has the first couple of episodes of the second season of Haikyuu! I'm literally screaming, so if you'll excuse me I'm goanna go watch them. XD Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I'm sorry that this took so long and that's it's so short. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this but I now have a job and I'm still at school, so I'm trying to balance everything. Not to mention the monstrous writing block I've been suffering. The next chapter will (Hopefully) be longer.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Haikyuu and this is self beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes.**

His name was Oikawa Tooru.

He was a 3rd year student and captain of Aoba Johsai's team. He was also known as Aoba's ace setter.

All in all Harry though the guy was a stuck up prick. The fact that he had hoards of screaming fan girls probably didn't help matters. It was no secret that Harry abhorred fan girls.

Scowling slightly Harry got into his position on the court. The guy set him on edge. Harry could tell that the guy wasn't magical so he wasn't a danger, he was just annoying. Though to be blunt the only person Harry could truly tolerate was Sirius.

No, that wasn't true. He did more than tolerate his godfather, he genuinely cared for him. Sirius was the only person who was allowed to see him with his walls down.

Harry's thoughts snapped back to the game at hand when the volleyball flew right at him. Using his seeker reflexes and acting on instinct he managed to get the volleyball up for his teammates to hit.

The game went on and Karasuno was still in the lead. Of course Aoba Johsai was still scoring points but they seemed unable to catch up with Karasuno. They were a point away from winning when Oikawa entered the court.

"No matter how strong your defence is, it means absolutely nothing if you can't connect to it." Using the hand holding the volleyball Oikawa pointed directly at Tsukishima who Harry knew for a fact was pretty much rubbish at receiving.

Harry nearly missed Oikawa's serve, it was so fast that it passed in the blink of an eye. Tsukishima didn't stand a chance.

Harry looked over at Oikawa with a new sense of respect, damn that guy could serve. After that the game finished pretty quickly. Karasuno managed to return one of Oikawa's serve and Hinata won the set with an impressive hit.

While the team was busy celebrating their victory Harry slunk out of the gym before heading towards the schools entrance. He stopped just outside the school before leaning on the wall and pulling out a cigarette.

He heard the approaching footsteps almost immediately but didn't move from his slouched position against the wall. A glance to the side revealed it was Oikawa that had followed him out of the gym. The brunette remained silent as he leant against the wall next to Harry.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there for, neither speaking but both strangely comfortable in the silence. But the silence was soon cut off by Karasuno approach.

The team seemed quite shocked to see Harry next to Oikawa, especially since he normally refused to interact with people. Harry was also sure he heard Hinata mutter something about 'befriending the enemy.'

Harry didn't move as Oikawa approached his team, he sat continued to smoke his cigarette, not even bothering to listen to what was going on. The one thing that caught his attention was when Daichi mentioned 'the guardian deity of Karasuno.'

The team caught the bus back to school and by the time they arrived it was already late. Harry decided to stick around and help them clean, but not before sticking a sour apple lollipop into his mouth.

By the time he'd finished the lollipop he was done cleaning and heading home. He chose not to walk with the others, he preferred walking home alone. It gave him a chance to sort through his thoughts. Besides, he didn't really want the team knowing where he lived.

The thought of Hinata coming to his house and meeting his godfather had him shivering in fear of all the mischief the two would get into.

When he arrived home he found Sirius asleep on the couch, a cold cup of coffee on the table before him. With a fond huff of exasperation he grabbed a woollen blanket from his bedroom and draped it over his godfather.

Some things never changed, and for that he was glad.

 **I'm thinking of making a collection of Harry Haikyuu oneshot crossovers. Each will have different pairings (will basically be HarryXWhatever Haikyuu character I want to pair him with) and I was wondering what you guys think? Does it sound interesting? Would you read them? Feel free to give me prompts or pairings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is unbeta'd so there might be a few mistakes. Sorry.**

When Harry woke it was to a numb feeling spreading through his chest and a trickle of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth. To be honest he probably should have been more panicked than he was but he'd been expecting this for a while.

Instead of flailing around like a fish out of water he calmly wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his shirt. He pulled himself up out bed with a sigh, one hand absently clutching at his chest as if that could stop it from hurting.

He quickly grabbed the pack of cigarettes and his lighter from where they sat on his bedside table, stuck one in his mouth and quickly lit it. The relief was almost instant. His chest loosened and the pain leeched away as if it had never been there.

He'd been so busy taking care of Sirius, improving his volleyball skills and trying to keep up with his classes that he'd forgotten to take his fortnightly cigarette. It was a mistake he wasn't likely to make again.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there for, his bed sheets bunched up around his waist, his cigarette elegantly dangling from between two of his fingers.

He absently wondered if he should inform Sirius of what had happened but soon decided against it. His godfather had enough on his plate, Harry didn't want him to stress about something that had already happened.

Glancing at the clock on the wall which read 5:48 he decided he may as well get up now and prepare breakfast. Making sure he didn't drop the cigarette, he didn't want to waste it; he quickly made his way down to the kitchen.

Halfway through making some scrambled egg and bacon on toast with sausages and baked beans on the side –Harry normally just ate some toast and maybe a bit of egg, the rest was for Sirius- his godfather stumbled in. Harry couldn't help but be amused at his godfathers rumpled state; Sirius was still in his pyjamas and was in the process of rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. In short he looked like some sort of sleep deprived zombie.

Sirius flopped onto one of the chairs at the table and Harry moved to set his plate in front of him along with a mug of fresh coffee. His godfather went straight for the coffee, drinking the whole cup in less than five gulps, somehow not bothered by how hot it was. Almost instantly he seemed more awake.

Harry let out a soft chuckle before refilling Sirius's mug and bringing his own breakfast down to the table. Sirius managed to scoff down all his food as well as two more cups of coffee but Harry found himself lacking any desire to eat.

Sirius noticed that Harry only had half a glass of orange juice: it wasn't really strange behaviour for his godson but if it continued he'd say something. He didn't want Harry to go back to how he had been previously, not eating, not speaking, barely moving. He'd been so scared for his godson; he never wanted to see Harry that destroyed again.

Harry himself was too busy packing his bag for school and volleyball to notice his godfathers concerned looks. He slipped the packet of cigarettes and his lighter into his pants pocket, just in case, he'd learnt that he could never be too careful.

He took his time getting to school but still arrived with plenty of time to waste. Not wanting to be bothered, especially by the people in the volleyball club, he decided to climb a nearby tree and take a short nap.

Unfortunately his short nap went for longer than planned and when he woke he could tell that roughly three hours had already passed. He probably would have slept longer if it wasn't for a bird, he wasn't sure what type it was -some kind of sparrow?- landing on his shoulder and screaming into his ear.

Damn bird had to have something wrong with it. No way could such a cute looking animal make such a painful noise. The bird continued to squawk as it tried to gouge out his eyes. Now he didn't have much patience on a good day, and what little patience he did have he saved for when he had to talk to teachers or fellow students. He was not wasting it on this obviously deranged bird.

Had he still had his magic he probably would have shot the damn thing out of the sky. As it was he could only bat at it in irritation before jumping out of the tree. Landing in a crouch he spared one last glance at the bird who now stood rather smugly on a branch above him, its feathery chest puffed out in pride.

"Tch. Damn bird. You should be lucky I don't have my magic, because if I did I'd be having charcoaled chicken -or whatever the hell you are- for lunch."

He quickly decided he couldn't be bothered going to class since he'd already missed half the day. Leaving the stupid smug bird behind him he quickly made his way to the roof of the school building. He should probably eat something but his appetite seemed to have gone a vacation, and Harry had no idea how long it would be gone for. Could be days, could be hours, he really had no idea since it tended to vary.

He spent the last hours of class on the roof, staring up at the sky and drowning in his thoughts.

When the time for training finally arrived he took his sweet time walking to the gym. He was actually about ten minutes late because he'd been dragging his feet the whole way. He didn't really enjoy practicing with the team as he didn't see himself as an actual member. He wasn't as dedicated or passionate as the others. But it was something to pass the time. And it distracted him from the gaping wound in his chest where his core had once been that still felt like it was bleeding sluggishly.

He was surprised to find a stranger in the club, talking to the others and going on about school girl uniforms. The guy, who seemed to be familiar with most of the club members, was shorter than Hinata -did wonders never cease?- and had spiky brown hair with the fringe dyed blonde.

Harry stood silently by the doorway, taking in the way the team interacted with one another. As much as he loathed admitting it, some part of him wanted that. Wanted to have friends, friends that he could trust and depend on. It would be nice to know that someone, other than Sirius, cared about him.

But he could never have that. He knew that now. All through his younger years he'd been alone, the only ones that ever acknowledged him had been his relatives, and that hadn't been a nice kind of attention. He'd seen Ron and Hermione as good friends, people who he'd die for. And look where that had gotten him.

It wasn't just that. It was like he didn't have a place in the world. He was a broken puzzle piece, doomed to forever be alone. He was dangerous, anyone who got close to him ended up getting hurt. Something he couldn't help but thing he was holding Sirius back from moving forward and having a better life, a life his godfather more than deserved.

Would Sirius's life be better if Harry wasn't in it?

It was a question he'd pondered multiple times in the past and it still continued to haunt him. He was pulled from his admittedly dark thoughts when Hinata skipped up to him and grabbed hold of his arm. It was obvious the annoying ginger wanted to introduce him to the stranger, who he mentally named pineapple head, but Harry was having none of it.

He dug his heels in and stubbornly refused to be moved. But that didn't stop everyone's attention to be drawn to them when Hinata let out a noise of frustration that had Harry smirking.

Keeping his voice low enough so that only Hinata could hear him he muttered a sarcastic "Careful Hinata, wouldn't want to make your boyfriend jealous." His word had the desired effect and he felt a spike of joy when Hinata's face lit up like a Christmas light.

"Hey hey, who's the newbie?" The shout came from pineapple head, but Harry ignored him and shrugged out of Hinata's now slack grip. He sat down on the side of the court, he wasn't really in the mood for volleyball. He honestly just wanted to sleep.

And he probably would have gone to sleep right then and there if it wasn't for pineapple head getting all up in his face. Harry just scowled at him, the other teens boisterous voice getting on his nerves.

He felt like crap, he was in no mood to deal with them, he should have just stayed at home. Standing up he pushed past pineapple head and head to the door. Today had been complete waste.

 **Hey guys! It was not so recently my birthday (1** **st** **of Feb) I turned 15! Sorry this took so long and sorry that its kinda filler chapter but I just wanted to finish it. And I know I haven't been writing much lately but I'm not gonna give up on any of my stories! *Whispers* Should Sirius be paired with someone?**

 **(The oneshot crossover collection should be up soon!)**


End file.
